


Informational

by yoshikoblack



Category: Original Work, The Story of Yoshiko Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshikoblack/pseuds/yoshikoblack
Summary: This is a small collection of informational chapters about the species, places and everything else from "The Story of Yoshiko Black".





	1. Travel Between Planes

Those who commandeer the ships that travel through The Oceans of Time have spent their lives learning its secrets from the predecessors, and despite most of them being simply myth, all captains take them to heart and proceed with caution whenever they set sail. The more experienced captains charge greater fees to make sure their passengers arrive at a certain time and place, and thus only the rich can afford a completely safe journey.

All the trustworthy captains are Sirens because of their unique ability to listen to the spirit of the waters. The most expensive ships - only traveling between Hell’s 1st Sector and Earth - have powerful Siren captains who thanks to their natural magic can not only cloak their own appearance but also that of their ship to blend into their destination. The ships that sail between the 2nd Sector of Hell and Earth are often old wooden ships with cramped accommodations and captains who can’t predict the oceans’ currents to choose what time on Earth to arrive in. Therefore they also don’t know how long a journey will take or where they will arrive on Earth.

Heaven has several ports from which these ships travel. On Earth the old ships come and go from old harbour towns known for their old shipyards and the like so as to not raise suspicion among humans.

 

 

Not all species are allowed to travel to Earth due to their appearances - simply because the human kind has no notion of the existence of other species or realms. To be allowed through they must look inconspicuous to the native species; the humans. If their species have a cloaking ability they may be permitted on the journey if they can prove that their abilities are good enough to fool the natives. Species with minor differences in the appearance to humans, like Vampires and Demons, are usually permitted to travel because their appearances are similar enough to the human race so as to now cause suspicion.

 

 

When coming to Earth as a new citizen, all species are given a valid new identity, including identification cards (international passports are given to the richest arrivals, usually those arriving from Hell’s 1st Sector). At this point some choose new names, while others keep the ones they have - they’re free to choose. Either way their new nationality is determined by an individual’s looks and the sound of their names.

As the time difference between the planes can be substantial, depending on where the ship left from and the skill of the captain, first-time travelers are given a quick warning of the modern utilities (electricity, plumbing etc). Richer travelers can get longer private lessons on the use of modern technology. Younger travelers may be invited to attend school.

 

 

The tickets to ships that travel between the planes all look similar, and what’s the same about them is that they state three things: the passenger’s full name (written in the language they use themselves), their origin, and the signature of the person who issued the ticker. Each ticket also has a stamp or seal which authenticates the ticket and matches that of the ship’s captain.

The tickets are made from one slip of paper which has been folded in half. On both halves of it is all this information stated in the language of where the ticket has been bought. Once boarding the ship, the captain will receive one half of the ticket while the passenger keeps the other. This way they can prove their identity at any time during the journey should the need arise.


	2. Reaping a Soul

Each Reaper has their “scythe” of choice they use when reaping souls. Nowadays very few use the original tool. Many choose to use a specific part of their body to transfer the power that collects the soul to then be redistributed, such as one hand or even the tip of a single finger. It’s a safe way for a Reaper to execute their job without having to keep track of an object, or worrying about bumping into people and thus reaping a soul prematurely - which is against protocol and will lead to the dismissal of the Reaper.

There are some, of course, who stand out… The one known as Dea uses every part of their body, making their lightest touch lethal. The one called Shin uses his lips because of how much he hates reaping, and always makes sure a person goes satisfied with one last kiss, whether it be on the cheek, forehead, lips of wherever.

 

 

**"The 8 Steps to Reaping a Soul"**

  1. Await orders from The Grim Reaper. It will appear as a full name followed by date, time and location.
  2. Locate the person as ordered.
  3. Wait for the cause of death. This may require patience.
  4. Once the person has died the Reaper will have 24 hours to collect the soul.
  5. It’s not the Reaper’s duty to explain the situation to the deceased.
  6. Help the deceased settle any potential affairs that may cause them unrest.
  7. Reap the soul - preferably before the 24 hours are up, or they may become a ghost and the Reaper may face repercussions.
  8. Repeat.




	3. A Reaper is Born

When a soul leaves a body which still functions for the most part, The Grim Reaper can decide to repurpose the body for a new soul, making it the new vessel for a Reaper. It’s appearance changes rapidly as soon as the soul has settled within: they shed all hair, replacing most of the skin with scales, it turns a grey colour; it’s forehead gets a deep cut in which their third eyes grows; and at last they grow horns or antlers from the top of their temples. So a Reaper has been born. They’re immediately ordered to see their creator, The Grim Reaper, to report for duty and get a briefing of their duties and life.

The soul which becomes a Reaper is always one reborn after a death in another life. No new souls are ever created. How the souls are chosen to become what they do is The Grim Reaper’s work, but the calculations and motives remain a mystery.


	4. Faeries and Mother Nature

When the sun shines on a clear forest brook, a Faerie is born within the oldest tree trunk growing on its banks. The babe grows large enough to begin moving on its own and then either is found by benevolent humans who take it in, or by Mother’s animals who care for it long enough that it can join the human race and begin a life of teaching them not to ruin what their Mother has given them.

Since humans modernized, fewer of them wander the forests to find these children, and thus many are forced to find their own way into caring arms, often ending up in foster care, awaiting adoption. Still, many Faeries live good lives once they mature and can stand on their own two feet, to rejoin their Mother in open fields and vast forests.

No Faerie babe is ever told of their origins, but they all know, just as a human knows it’s human, so does a Faerie know themselves and all about Mother Nature. And they all know it’s a secret, that their kind may become hunted if revealed to the humans.


End file.
